


I Just Want You To Know Who I Am

by LexInWonderland



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: M/M, Relationship Discussions, Reunion Sex, Reunions, mentions of Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland





	I Just Want You To Know Who I Am

**A/N: So...I've been binging ** _Ugly Betty _ **on Hulu recently...and I just miss Marc and Cliff. And I know Marc later had Troy. But I feel like him and Cliff had much better chemistry. And yes, I know Marc cheated. But just hear me out with this story. I hope you enjoy ** _I Just Want You To Know Who I Am_ **. And consider this a late Valentine's Day fic.**

* * *

Another Valentine's Day, another unsuccessful Tinder date. It had been about 4 months since Marc and Troy broke up. Over something so stupid as the monogrammed towels that Troy got him for his birthday being misspelled and Marc claiming that: "You don't even know me at all!", Then came the crying, and then apologizing. And both agreeing that the spark was gone.

So here Marc was, sitting outside on a park bench, throwing bread limply to the flock of pigeons that crowded around his new Armani patten leather loafers. Listening to _*NSYNC_'s _This I Promise You _on loop. He heavily sighed as he threw the last handful onto the pavement and wiped off his hands. Shoving them into his coat pockets to help protect them from the brutal February weather.

The crunch of snow could be heard from under his feet as the song paused to loop, but then...the battery died.

"No Damnit! I need my Justin!" Marc cried out, trying everything in his power to save if's life until the little red line disappeared and his phone screen turned black. "Fuck!" He screamed out. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and trudged. Just trying to keep the song soundtracking in his head in hopes to ignore his surroundings. Until...

"Marc?" The man groaned, rolling his eyes and turned. Only for them to blow out like saucers.

"Cliff?" It had been over two years since he'd last seen this man. And...he was so much different than he remembered. He was clean-shaven, lost a noticeable amount of weight, and gained a noticeable amount of muscle. Sure he loved the look of his old cuddly teddy bear from two years ago. But this new, defined, somehow _sexier _Cliff was enough to do him in...

"Cliff...hi..." Marc spoke nervously as the man approached.

"Hey, Marc." Marc shifted from foot to foot. Not knowing what to say after that...incident that ended what was probably the most wonderful thing in his life. All because he had to give in to his stupid temptations.

"You look..." Marc cleared his throat before looking back up. "Great." He croaked out as he suppressed tears that threatened to flow down his already damp cheeks.

"You two." Both of them laughed for a quick moment. To try and make the moment less awkward. But it had the opposite effect.

"So...have you been...?" Cliff's trailed off.

"I mean...yeah. But we-uh broke up. On my birthday." Marc sniffed, too scared to meet eye contact for more than a good solid 60 seconds.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Marc only nodded and wiped his nose with his coat sleeve.

"You?" Marc looked up, eyes bloodshot. Not hiding now.

"Here and there. But...nothing permanent." This made Marc wanna cry. How could nobody see how much of a catch Cliff was? I mean...sure he didn't look like your regular Abercrombie & Fitch model, but he had a great personality. He always knew how to make Marc laugh.

"I'm so sorry." Cliff just nods too. Beginning to shift from foot to foot as well.

"I wish-" But he was cut off my Cliff kissing him. Nothing he ever expected to happen after all the hurt he caused him. But he tried to forget about that and pulled him close. Relishing at the moment. Even beginning to slide his tongue in before both men had to break apart to take in the frosty winter air.

"W-Wow..." Marc stuttered. "Just-"

"Shh..." Cliff responded. "Look, I don't forgive you. I don't think I could ever forgive you."

"I don't expect you to," Marc replied.

"Let me finish, Marc." Marc only nodded for him to continue. "But these last two to three years. Just...without you. And after all of the meaningless sex that I tried out to fill the void..."

"Now you're starting to sound like Daniel when he first started at _Mode_." Cliff eyed him. "Sorry, continue."

"As I was saying. All of that...it made me realize. What you did was horrible." Marc nodded. "But it couldn't just blind me from the fact that I love you, Marc. So much!" Marc teared up. About to cry again. "And...it's gonna take a while for you to earn back my trust..."

"Of course," Marc interjected.

"But I'm willing to take a chance of love again...with you." The two men embraced and kissed once more. This time lasting a little longer than the previous time.

"I promise, I won't let you down. I just want you to know who I am." Cliff teared up as they hugged.

"Ok..." Cliff sniffed. "I love you..."

"I love you too..."

* * *

They cuddled in Marc's bed. A long night of making love sure helped them rediscover each other. And with their more experienced technique...it was a lot more pleasurable then both men remember.

"I don't think I've ever been this in love before..." Marc stated, then turned his head to look into the eyes of the man that held him. "Thank you for taking another chance on me."

"I just want you to know who I am," Cliff recalled Marc's comment from earlier in the night. Marc pressed his lips to Cliff's then proceeded to turn out the light.

"We should get some sleep." Marc yawned dramatically and stretched out his arms in the same fashion. Before curling back up against Cliff's naked chest. "I love you, Cliff."

"And I love you." The two boys kissed and fell asleep. Snuggled in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: So tell me in your reviews if you want this to be a full-on series. I'm willing to do that. Thanks for reading everybody!**


End file.
